The Demon Inside
by thefaultinourfanfics
Summary: "I promise, as long as there's no demon inside." LAST ONESHOT FOR NOONA MONTH


I was done.

Completely done.

The name calling, teasing, bullying.

It was getting to my head.

And no matter how I hard I tried to hold on.

I just couldn't.

The lack of gaiety and pleasure in my life was now coming the point where it was intolerable.

I looked down to see my lavender hair lying limply on the rocky floor below me.

My fingers ran through it, the hair soft to the touch.

I just couldn't put up with the calamity known as my life.

I had nothing to live for.

My parents?

Gone.

The love of my life?

He hates me now.

It still startled me how fast that day had gone.

I was with him, I was happy.

He was all I ever needed.

But of course my naive and senseless self did something to anger my lover.

I didn't know why Thomas wanted me back, but I knew I should've resisted him.

But I couldn't help it.

He had me pinned against the wall.

And he kissed me.

But that wasn't the worst part.

I kissed him back.

And it just so happened that the one I truly loved stood near us, watching.

Watching me make one trivial decision that could forever ruin him.

Ruin me.

Ruin us.

I not only bruised his heart, I crushed it.

Into tiny little pieces that could never be glued back together.

I knew that wasn't me.

I knew that wasn't me at all.

But the demon that took over my heart that day remained deep down inside of me.

And in all good being, it was best to kill it now.

It was best to kill _me_ now.

I stared at the pills in my hand.

The pills that could kill the demon instantly.

The pills that could kill _me_ instantly.

I got up from my spot on the ground and looked at the alluring landscape that was just before me.

The same landscape where him and I first looked at the stars together.

 _It's all for the best. All for the best._

These same words were the words I told myself as I held the killer pills in my hand.

 _Was there something else that was left for me to live for?_

 _Was there really?_

 _No. There couldn't be_

And that was it.

I took the pills ever so slowly from the palm of my hand and reached for the setting of death.

My mouth.

My hands were trembling, and my heart?

My heart was aching for one more chance.

But no.

This was it.

I felt one of the pills touch my lip, and then I heard a shrieking voice.

"OONA!"

I hastily turned my head at the sound of the voice.

The sound of my lover's voice.

"Nonny?" I said, gazing up into those charming emerald eyes of his.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?"

And in seconds time, I felt a scrawny, yet comforting body hold me tight.

"Oona...what? Why? What possessed you into even trying and committing suicide?"

I glanced up back at those dazzling eyes of his and noticed that were filled with nothing but worry and care.

"I wanted to kill the demon inside." I said plainly.

"You what?" He said with more rage in his voice.

"I wanted to kill the demon that was lurking inside me."

"Oona...there is no demon lurking inside you. What you've done may have been a mistake, but that doesn't mean you're a bad person. You're a sweet girl, I know you are, and that's why I came back. If you weren't nice, or caring for that fact, I wouldn't have come back. One mistake doesn't mean you're a bad person. I'm never going to leave you, I promise."

I smiled at my true love's kind words.

Only one who loved me with true passion would understand that I made a mistake.

And that's exactly what he did.

"Nonny." I said

"Yeah?" He replied

"I love you." I said, while gently pecking his lips.

"I love you more than anything in the world. Just promise never to leave me, or try and leave me again." He said with a soft smile on his adorable face.

"I promise, as long as the demon inside, stays there."

 **AND I LEAVE YOU WITH THIS TO FINISH OFF NOONA (Or Noonie! Hehe) MONTH**

 **So, how did you guys like all 3 oneshots?! Were you impressed, disappointed, scared, confused?**

 **Remember this is also my first Noona month, and also my first ship month ever, so don't judge me too harshly!**

 **Remember, R &R!**

 **Love you all,**

 **Amelia :)**


End file.
